Who has to know
by Gettinitallandthensome
Summary: Maka never cared what the other hunters thought of her. She was friends with three demons and hunted with them. They weren't monsters and the whole 'soul less hunter' thing was getting kinda old. No one likes being alone. Demon Hunter AU.


**Disclaimer & saying it once: I do not own soul eater or anything. sadly.**

The pleasant breeze that had been blowing through Death City in the day became a cold gust as they raced through the streets at night. The more houses they passed the louder she felt her heart speed up. Suburban streets right outside of the City were always empty once it hit ten at night and stayed that way well into the early morning hours. The rumbling of the truck and loud music blasting was the only noise that disrupted the calm. Speeding up as they got closer to the City made her realize that maybe she could try having some fun tonight. It had been a while since their outings like this and she was really in need of an energy booster.

It was already midnight when they reached Downtown and the heavy scent of pot and liquor felt as if it was engulfing her. The stench of the place only got worse as they began passing the many strip clubs and bars set up on either side of the street. People were rushing the doors trying to get liquored up enough and waiting in lines outside for a crap lap dance of $30. "Geez, these people really don't have any limits do they Patty?"

"Mm, I don't know sis! It's not like we have any either" the younger girl driving giggled. Accompanying all the potential entertainment, pounding music poured out of a single warehouse hidden under a bridge. This made the building the only club in the area.

The truck stopped a ways down from the warehouse before she stepped out. "Hey, pay attention to your phone this time."

"You worry too much Liz! I got it okay, pinky promise!" Liz motioned for her sister to pull her hood back up before waving goodbye.

Watching the truck drive away, she made her way down the street to stand in line to enter 'Sinner', the sign being a flashy word above the entrance. _The irony of the situation_. She looked down the line and noticed it was pretty long, probably a thirty minute wait or so and that was way too much time. Every minute was crucial and having to spend it outside freezing her behind off in a short black dress she was not okay. People began to push, the music was playing louder now, and Liz was pretty sure her heel would break off in someones ass if this kept up. "For fucks sake." She began pushing people and pushed herself to the front as everyone began to argue. Everyone began complaining and yelling at her to get back in line but everyone wasn't being patient anyways; she just needed to be on the bouncers good side and she could get inside. A couple of seconds batting eyelashes and pouting lips at the man and he moved aside, opening the door for her. At least she didn't have to wait outside anymore.

From inside she could see it was completely different from how boring it looked on the exterior. She had been told it would be difficult to find anyone in the crowd but she didn't expect it to be this full. There was barely enough room for anyone to walk through with so many dancing together! The metal walkway above that went around the whole building seemed to be crammed as well. How anyone even made it the bar in the very back was a mystery to her as she shoved her way through the dance floor.

Coming out on the other side, she plopped down on one of the stools and asked for a shot of vodka. Scanning the people around her, she spotted a petite blonde sitting a few stools down. The girl had her back against the bar and was looking out onto the dance floor. Her eyes were half-lidded and she seemed a little buzzed from the slight blush on her cheeks. The body hugging black skirt and tight red top with slits up the sides all came together with black combat boots and her hair in two long pigtails. The girl would look like any typical party girl if anyone were to stare at her. One pigtail fell off the girls shoulder as she turned and regarded Liz with a small smile. Hopping off the stool, the pig-tailed blonde made her way into the dancing crowd. The girl had looked to be heading in the direction of one of the dancers that 'Sinner' had hired for the night. Liz stood up and followed her in the guessed direction, soon coming face to face with a pretty Japanese girl who had a red camellia blossom in her hair. Two men- or twins really- seemed to be chatting up the tall raven-haired beauty. The poor girl continued dancing and looked nervous as she continued going along with the small talk the twins were attempting. Feeling a bit guilty, Liz made her way over to the group of three and bumped into the twins.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I was dancing and didn't see you two there!" Both men had turned in the direction of the voice, scowling at the fact that their attempt to bed a girl was interrupted. Their frowns disappeared quick enough and were replaced with smug grins when they saw who it was that had bumped into them. The dancer looked surprised for a second before she made her way off the platform and disappeared into the sea of people.

"It's really no biggie!..." one of the twins yelled over the music. She was aware that both of them had their attention on her as she began to sway with the music. "Yea it's fine!..." the other followed up. "You're pretty hot actually...we don't mind pretty girls bumping into us ya know." She felt one of them boldly step closer and place his hand on the curve of her hip, whispering into her ear. His movements seemed too needy when he began rubbing small circles into her side. _Shit_. She ignored the bundle of nerves that began making her stomach churn.

"You guys ain't too bad yourselves" she yelled back. Placing her hand on his chest, she began dragging it down slowly until it reached his belt buckle. These types of guys were too easy to seduce when they were looking for any girl to roll around in the sheets with and devour her. It had been decided earlier that day that she would be the one to gather them up.

"Well anyway, I feel bad for bumping into you two. Is there any way I can make it up to both of you?" The dangerous line she was walking on made itself even more prominent when she felt the outline of a knife in one of their pockets. Both of them glanced at each other before a devilish grin made it's way on their lips and they looked down at her. Their reply had involved making their way out of the club and leading her to their car. The twins told her to get in and if she really wanted to repay them, they could head back to their little hiding spot where they always had fun. Liz didn't try to argue and simply nodded as she smiled sweetly at them. The clubs music got quieter as they drove away and ten minutes later pulled up in front of a smaller warehouse. It was big enough to store things but tiny compared to the club. Stepping inside, she saw that there were two open glass panes on the low ceiling, a bed in the corner, and a table in the middle of the small space. It wasn't much but at least it would be private...and a hell of a lot satisfying hopefully if she didn't give in to her nerves.

"Here we are girly..." She turned to look at them and came face to face to one of them pushing her towards the bed. The other twin leaned against the door casually after he locked it with a key. Staggering backwards, her back made contact with the mattress and she looked up into his face as he straddled her. Both men had the most cockiest smiles that she had ever seen on anyone; both also being the most stupidest she had encountered.

He had lowered his head and was rubbing his nose against her neck when she felt hands roam up her sides and his fingers making their way into her hair. He was growling lowly as he slowly licked her neck, his voice coming out gruff.

"You taste good enough to eat..."

She had tensed up a bit at the rapid change of the voice and turned her head to look into his face. She was greeted with a pair of black eyes and pointed canines in a sick grin as he lifted his head. She hoped she didn't look as hungry as she felt when he brought up his hands, a snarl on his face as he lowered them. Silence filled the room.

They both slowly turned to stare in the direction the gurgling began coming from. The door where the other twin had been standing, was now stained with blood. He was coughing out loads of it and clawing at the curved blade going through his torso. The little life left in him he used to point in the direction of his brother and growl loudly.

"I kinda think you look tastier actually." He turned back to see her reach up, crushing his face when she took it and twisted his neck.

* * *

Shoving the limp body off of her, Liz stood up and dusted off her black dress calmly. The Rodney twins had turned faster than she had anticipated. Though the whole sleeping with her crap was really overdoing it on their part.

"That took you guys long enough Maka" she stated out loud as two hooded figures dropped in from above. The door was shoved open as another figure made their way into the storage space. Giggling came from one of the girls who had dropped from above when the figure by the door began wiping off the blood from the scythe. Pulling their hood back and the scarves covering most of their face, long pigtails came undone and allowed long blonde hair to fall down their back.

"Ehe I'm a little buzzed and we kinda got held up trying to sneak Tsubaki out the back of the club. Apparently she made such a great dancer for the night they wanted to hire her full time." Makas' teasing caused a small groan to be heard and another eruption of laughter to fill up the silence.

"Yeah and I was busy eating burgers in the truck! Sorry sis!~." The shortest of the four was pulling out burger king wrappers from her pockets as she shook her hood off. Tsubaki was still trying to pull hers even more down from embarrassment of wanted as a dancer at that risqué club. It was bad enough she kept getting hungry stares from almost every man but she had nearly died from panic when the twins had come up to talk to her. They were supposed to find Liz first not her! Eh, well at least she showed up last minute and saved her.

"Blair's probably going be sad when I tell her I didn't take the job. She said she always wanted to try dancing." Finally pulling her hood off, Tsubaki saw the petals from the camellia blossom in her hair fall off and to the floor.

Patty was already dragging the twin her sister had finished off and put him on top of the table. The other twin was still slumped up against the door when Maka grabbed him, groaning when her hair fell into some of the blood on the floor. The scythe in her hand was still in its full form as she slashed the legs off the table and threw them on the bodies. Tsubaki and Maka stood to the side when the Thompson sisters kneeled beside the twins. The two watched from the side as their pupils dilated and their teeth turned into sharp canines. Their eyes were no longer blue and all black and obscurity when each one reached inside the chests of the dead bodies. She noticed that they would look as terrifying as the twins if it wasn't for the smile on their faces and the squeals of joy as their hands came out with a red orb. Knowing how awful the twins had been in the small amount of time they became demons, she doubted their bodies would burn easily.

"I forgot how we looked when we ate..." Maka looked at the girl next to her. She was going to question what she meant when she saw Tsubaki was staring at Liz and Patty. Their mouths had opened and swallowed the souls in one gulp. The sounds of them chewing was the only thing heard in the small space. "...Doesn't it scare you?" Their eyes slowly went back to the storm of blue they usually were when their chewing had stopped.

"Maka! Hello in there."

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now silly. Here." Liz tossed a box of matches at her. _Oh_. Spinning the scythe a few times in one hand had it glowing and becoming a small metal rod again. Having a witch as a friend certainly had its positives. Sometimes.

She threw it in Tsubakis' direction, lighting a match and throwing it into the pile of wood and blood in front of her. Immediately it went up into roaring flames and swallowed up both bodies- it smelled too much of sulfur. Even after so many times of doing this, it was still hard for her to not choke on that putrid smell sometimes. The fire continued to crackle and burn everything until it died down to nothing but a small glowing pile of ashes. She stomped the last bits that were still burning, extinguishing the flame.

When had all this become the normal for her? Maka remembered she was actually scared of the sisters and Tsubaki when she had first met them. She was still a kid and didn't know any better, and all those books her dad had of demons in the basement didn't help. Now that she was older, she obviously knew she was wrong but the fear had still been justified at the time. She had never bothered mentioning it to them, it would probably hurt their feelings now and it was in the past.

Walking back towards the truck, Maka could hear Liz and Patty arguing over who would drive this time. She glanced at Tsubaki to find the older girl staring straight ahead with a smile. "About what you asked before, I don't think I should be afraid of my best friends so-" She had never admitted it out loud before. Looking back at Tsubaki she saw that her eyes widened, closing when she gave a big warm smile.

As they opened the doors and both plopped in the backseats of the truck, Liz roared the engine to life. Apparently she had won rock, paper, scissors. "Enough with the arguing Patty! I won, you lose. And I kinda want to get home before Spirit ya know? He complains too much when we eat the souls instead of giving them to...Blair and stuff " she blandly finished.

The air was still cold when they drove back past the club. The strip clubs and bars still had people standing in line to get in and the suburban streets just outside the city were still empty. Passing the last few houses and then some miles, the familiar dirt road leading into the woods was seen. A single house outside the Limits of Death City stood alone surrounded by trees who's thick grow of leaves and branches hid it. No one would know it existed unless they attempted to thoroughly search for it. This much privacy meant they never had to worry about strangers popping in on their sparring with each other and the little demonstrations when Blair wanted to show off a new magic trick. They all hopped out when Liz finally parked and headed inside.

Maybe it was all too crazy, even people who did what they did considered it insane to hunt with Demons. But Maka had never cared about others opinions much, and years later now she actually found a strange calm in the controlled destruction and cunningness that was them three and what their lives consisted of. It was much better than being alone.

* * *

**A/N: Oh hey. I'm re-uploading this story cause writing was crap before. It's better now. Hopefully ehehe though I still cannot grammar excuse me. And for those who are new to reading it, hello! The idea of the girls hunting demons and stuff I thought was pretty cool, but I liked the idea of them three being demons themselves (except Maka) more interesting so yeah this is the AU that came out of it. The boys will come out soon promise. R&R is always cool and appreciated too (:**

**-Getty**


End file.
